The Path of 10000
by Flozo23
Summary: A story that will focus on the life of 10K as he struggles with his past and his newly developed feelings with a friend that may become so much more.
1. New Start

The gang stopped near a shopping complex to supply up and find a new ride, 10K and Murphy were glaring at each other with cold dead eyes.

Murphy walked up to 10K, "I thinks it's time we settle this man to man." Said Murphy, his voice was filled with aggression and anger.

10K took off his gear and walked up to Murphy, "Agreed." Said 10K his voice was cold.

"Warren we have to stop them before they kill each other, said Addy, her tone showed concern.

"Agreed." Said Warren, her tone was stern. Warren was about to stop 10K and Murphy till Vasquez stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Let them duke it out, it's best if you don't interfere." Said Vasquez, his tone was calm.

"Are you serious! Do you want them to kill each other." Shouted Addy, she was irritated from Vasquez's response.

Vasquez looked Addy in the eyes, "You two are women so you won't understand but this is how we men express ourselves and deal with issues we have with each other." Said Vasquez, his gaze was focused on 10K and Murphy.

"I agree with Vasquez besides I want to see the kid kick Murphy's blue zombie ass." Said Doc, his tone was casual.

"Uhhhh, why do men have to solve everything with fighting" said Addy. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

Murphy charged at 10K but he saw it coming so he responded by tackling Murphy's lower body to the ground.

10K Wrapped his body around Murphy and restricted his moment and put Murphy in a choke hold, "Do you give up." Said 10K, tightening the the hold.

Murphy tapped out 10K let go of him, "Just because you beat me in fight does not mean your not guilty of the crime of murder. It just shows you never really cared for Cassandra.

"Murphy stop your going to far." Shouted Doc, he gave Murphy the death glare.

"Say whatever you want about me, BUT DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER, TO YOU SHE WAS JUST A TOOl AND THE REST OF YOU SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND BUT TO ME SHE WAS MY FIRST LOVE!." Shouted 10K, he was Infuriated and filled with rage. Everyone was caught off guard. They know that Cassandra and 10K were close but they didn't know they were that close.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL THE FIRST PERSON I FELL IN LOVE WITH, I HAD NO CHOICE, SHE TACKLED ME TO THE GROUND AND TRIED TO SNAP MY NECK. ALL I COULD DO WAS REACH FOR MY KNIFE, I TOLD HER TO STOP YET SHE KEPT PUTTING MORE PRESSURE TILL MY KNECK WAS ABOUT TO SNAP. I DID THE ONLY THING I COUlD DO TO SURVIVE, I GRABBED THE KNIFE AND STABBED IT INTO HER KNECK. PRE Zs YOU ALL HAD NORMAL LIVES SPENT TIME WITH FAMILY, WHILE I HAD TO LIVE IN THE MOUNTAINS AND SURVIVE SINCE THE AGE OF THREE. MY FATHER MADE ME HUNT FOR MY OWN FOOD AND WOULD NOT HELP ME AND WOUlD TELL ME I HAD TO DO IT ON MY OWN IF I AM TO SURVIVE THIS WORLD. I NEVER HAD A NORMAL LIFE, MY LIFE PRE Zs AND NOW IS EXACTLY THE SAME, I AM DOING WHAT I WAS BORN AND RASIED TO DO SURVIVE. I HAD TO FACE NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES EVERYDAY SINCE THE AGE OF THREE!." Shouted 10K, his face was red and his voice was loud and he has a serious expression.

Addy stared at 10K and could tell he was telling the truth, "I am sorry we never knew." Said Addy, her voice was sincere.

"Kid I knew you had it rough but to live the life you did must have been hard." Said Doc. His voice was caring and filed with concern.

"So what you think your some badass with issues get over it . Said Murphy, his expression was rough and his tone hinted annoyance.

10K picked up his gear and started walking towards the stores, "I am going to go supply up." Said 10K, his voice was still filled with raged.

Addy gave Murphy the death glare and said with anger and frustration, "I swear I am going Z whack your nuts if you don't stop being a dick to 10K."

Chills went down Murphy's spine from hearing Addy's threat.

Addy picked up her Z whacker and ran after 10K, "10K wait" Addy shouted trying to catch up to him.

"Look at what you did Murphy" said Warren as she gave him a cold stare.

"That kid has been through a lot Murphy he never got a normal life all he knows how to do is survive because of his upbringing and you had to be a douche about it." Shouted Doc, he was furious his veins were popping out and his face wall all red.

"When I first met that kid I know their was something about him that made him different than others, it was almost like he born to kill Zs and Survive and now it makes sense but having that kind of childhood would end up killing most people and having major mental issues yet this kid made it into his lifestyle. This kid has earned my respect." Said Vasquez, his voice was clam and face had a natural expression.

"Well if anyone is going to survive this world it's 10K." Said Warren, her expression was serious as she stared Vasquez straight into the eyes.

10K walked into a comic book store and started looking at batman comics, Addy walked in. Addy walked behind 10K and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I use to read a lot of comic books before Zs." said Addy, her voice was caring and she looked into 10Ks softly.

"I never had a chance to indulge in these luxuries, I was to busy trying to survive in the mountains." Said 10K, he turned around to face Addy.

"Well it's never to late I will help you pick up comics you will enjoy and show you my favourites." Said Addy, she gave 10K a smile.

"Why are being so nice to me." Said 10K, his tone was one of confusion.

"I kinda know what your going through, I also had to give mercy one of my parents and the one I was in love with. It's not easy but you shouldn't have to deal with it alone I am here for you don't take in what Murphy has to say he knows nothing he's just an asshole."

"Do you think anyone would mind if I make Murphy my 10000th kill." Said 10K, he had a big smile on his face.

"As long as it's after we make cure I am pretty sure it's okay". Said Addy, she gave 10K a smile and they both Laughed.

Without realizing Addy and 10K were moving their heads closer towards each other, their lips locked and they started kissing which broke quickly when the two realized what they were doing. The two stared at his other with confused looks but than locked lips again and shared a passionate lustful kiss after a few mins they broke it up.

10K was blushing and looking at the side trying to avoids eye contact with Addy "What just happened." Said 10K, he sounded nervous.

Addy was also blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with 10K, "I am not sure." Said Addy, she sounded just as nervous as 10K. "do I have thing for 10K he's only 18 and I don't even know his name." Addy thought to her self

"well I am gonna go look for more supplies I need new clothes and some more weapons." Said 10K as got up and walked out nervously.

Addy got up, "I need some clothes also better check some stores to see if anything is suitable." Thought Addy, she walked out of the coming store and went looking for clothes stores.

10K walked in a clothing store that was huge they even divvied it in two for the men's side and the women's. 10K walked in to the men's side and was surprised by the choice of clothes he had, 10 picked up a slim fitted black stylish overcoat and a dark grey stylish tee shirt and and pair of black skinny jeans with dark brown leather boots. 10K stripped down completely naked in the middle of the store since no one was around.

Addy walked in to the same store but on the other side she walked through it and saw someone on the other side. She grabbed her Z whacker was ready to swing till she saw the person up close and went as red as tomato. "OMG!" Shouted Addy, she saw 10K butt naked.

10K put his hands infrot of his crotch and went red to the face and nervously shouted "Don't look."

Addy observed 10Ks Body and could not take her eyes off his toned body with with a slim athletic like build with with perfect abs and perfectly muscle defined arms. Addy started to burn up and started enjoy the sight but tried not to show it. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORE! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF A CHANGE ROOM!". Said Addy, her voice was loud and shaky, her face was all red and she had a semi annoyed expression on trying to hide her desires.

"10K quickly put on a pair of boxers and his new black jeans than were right on tapered against his calves and put on his new Brown leather boots and covered the top of the boots by rolling his jeans over it, he put on the dark grey T Shirt which was look pretty but looked and showed off his muscle definition. He put one the stylish slim black over coat that was right on tight on his arms but still comfortable and did not restrict his moment, he left it un buttoned preferring to wear it that way. "If I was in a changing room what would I do if a bunch of Zs showed and went right up to changing room door. I would stuck in the change room with no escape that's why I thought it would be tactical to change it a open area were I got room to escape and see Zs coming." Said 10k, he sounded nervous and was still blushing. He picked up his gear and weapons.

Addy sighed and looked him into the eyes, "we better get back to the others." Said Addy, her voice was playful and her expression matched her tone.

10K nodded.

Addy and 10K walked to were the group was.

"Hurry up were done supplying up its time to go." Said Warren, her voice was stern as usual.

"Damn kid your looking sharp,love the new digs." Said Doc, he appeared to be on something.

10K nodded.

The group sat in a eight seater SUV with Warren and Vasquez in the front,Murphy and doc in the Middle and 10k and Addy at the back.

"Why are mine and Addys legs touching, I hope no one finds out what happened in the comic book shop." Wondered 10k as he nervously sitting right next to Addy and was right up against her despite having a lot of moving space.

"Why are our legs touching I hope no one finds out me and 10K kissed and why are we right up against each other we got lots of space." Thought Addy as she was sitting next to 10K trying to avoid eye contact.


	2. Burden

I would like to give credit to 1seddiefan for allowing me to use her ideas in this story.

* * *

The group were running away from a horde of Zs behind them, 10K stayed a litre behind the group trying to skim down the numbers as he sniped them down. Addy saw 10K was falling behind she stopped and shouted "10K hurry up your going to be left behind."

10K turned and started running towards Addy and shouted "Aight I am coming."

10K caught up with Addy and both were heading towards the group till a group of Zs blocked their way, "Crap, were cornered." Said Addy, the situation was looking grim as the zombies blocked all exits.

10K grabbed Addy's hand "this way!" said 10K as he grabbed her hand and they both ran towards the convince store. 10K closed the door and picked up the heavy chain that was laying on the ground beside the door and tightly wrapped it around the door handle securing the door.

"That should keep the zombies at bay as long as we don't make to much they shouldn't come in our direction." Said 10K,he squatted down on his knees and faced Addy.

Addy sat down in front of 10K with one knee up with her elbow placed against it, she sighed and looked annoyed. "That's great it seems like they left us behind."

"They will come back for us we know Doc wont let them leave us behind no matter how hard murphy and Vasquez disagree and besides your Warrens right hand she not going to Cali without you." Said 10K, he smiled at Addy and put his hand on her knee cap.

"I guess your right; 10K can I ask you a question since we got nothing but time." Said Addy, she looked into 10K's eyes.

10K looked at Addy with a confused expression, "What's your question?" 10K replied.

"Back in the hotel you said that you will happily kill Murphy but that it wasn't the time, do you actually seriously plan on killing Murphy?" Said Addy, she sounded serious she was staring at 10K with a stern confident expression.

10K took his hand off Addy's knee and put them on his knees his facial expression seemed tense, "I meant every word I said, it takes every bit of willpower I have not to kill him. When the time is right I will kill Murphy no one but me has that right but me." Replied 10K, his gaze showed rage and undying thirst for revenge.

Addy felt uneasy seeing how much 10K resents Murphy someone his age should not feel like this, "10K you have to let go, you can't feel this way I know what Murphy's done is unforgivable but you have to let go." Said Addy, her voice was stern and matched with a serious facial expression.

10K gave Addy a cold stare a state which rid the boy of his joy and compassion his facial features were tense, "I don't got the option to let it go, me and Murphy share the same density one of us will die at the hands of the other that can't be avoided. We will protect each other and make sure each other don't die but only because we have decided that one of us will kill the other when the time is right. He robbed us of everything I know what the type of man he is, he's the type of man that is losing humanity and will lead to the destruction of humanity. He's not the saver of the world Addy he's the one that will destroy it. He's already shown us he cares more about the Zs we have seen him kill humans and not care. The day his humanity completely escapes him he will be no different than a Z and that's the moment that I will kill him." Replied 10K, his voice was deadpan and emotionless.

Addy was taken back by his response, "Why do you have the need to kill him it's not going to make things better you shouldn't need to kill when you don't have to?" Said Addy, she seemed pissed of at 10Ks logic and reassign her voice was aggravated.

10K's expression went dark, "There are two people I swore to kill by my own hands. One is Murphy and the other is my Uncle Hector, you know him better as Escorpion." Said 10K. 10K's voice went deep and showed signs of sorrow.

Addy almost fell back out of shock. "ESCORPION IS YOUR UNCLE!" Said Addy. Addy tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't attract Z's but found it hard after finding out 10K's secret.

10K stared at the ground, he looked depressed. "The doctors told my mother that if she gave birth to me she would die. My mother told the doctors she doesn't care if she dies as long as I got to live. My Uncle Hector and my Mom were real close, my uncle really cared for my mother and could not stand to lose her like when he lost my other uncle. My Uncle tried to convince my mother to let me die and so she could live but my mother would not listen. Right after I was born my mother passed away, my uncle blamed me for her death saying I killed her. My Uncle and other family members on my mother's side wanted me dead. Too protect me my father took me to mountains and raised me to survive any situation so I could face my family one day and live. During the the end of the world my Uncle found me and my dad with the zeroes and tired to kill us. We were able to escape but before we did my uncle stabbed my dad with a poisoned knife. I had stitched my fathers wound but than realized my father was slowly dying from the poison. On that day I swore I would kill my uncle for killing my father, not just any death I want him to suffer and realize his mistakes." Said 10K. 10K's voice was quite but was filled rage and the thirst for revenge.

Addy wanted to help 10K she couldn't bare to see him like that, Addy wanted to ease 10K of his pain sorrows and burdens. Addy put her hands on 10K's shoulder, she leaned in and started to kiss him passionately. 10K was surprised but that didn't stop him from kissing her back, kissing Addy made him forget about hating his uncle and hating Murphy. At that moment all that mattered to 10K was Addy and how he felt about her. After about a few mins the two stopped kissing and heard a knocking sound on the glass of the door.

Doc was at the door waving at them, the Z's were gone. 10K got up to open the door till Addy grabbed his hand. "We need to to talk about are relationship but it seems like now the others are waiting for us." Said Addy. Addy's Voice was soft and gentle,10K couldn't help but admire her beauty.

10K gave Addy a light smile, "I guess we will have that talk later than we don't want to keep Doc waiting." Said 10K

Addy smiled at him and nodded, they went to the door and removed the chain and opened the door.

"You two sure took your damn sweet time, did you know how hard it was for Warren and me to convince Vasquez and Murphy to come back looking for you two. Don't even make me tell you how hard it was to get rid of that horde." Said Doc.

"Thanks Doc we appreciate." Said Addy. Addy gave Doc a goofy smile.

"Well we better hurry up the others are waiting for us." Said Doc. Doc lead they way while 10K and Addy followed.

Doc, Addy and 10K made it back to the others,

Warren and Vasquez walked up to them while Murphy sat in the car it was a four seater, "You two alright." Said Warren.

"Yeah were fine." Said 10K. 10K tried not to make it obvious that something happened between him and Addy.

"Alright let's go, Addy and Doc with me in the four seater while 10K and Vasquez take the Dodge Challenger." Said Warren.

Vasquez grabbed his long range Walkie Talkie and sat in the driver's seat while 10K sat right beside him in shotgun. The Vehicle was a 2016 Dodge Challenger RT that was completely black.

Addy sat in front in shotgun while Warren was in the driver's seat while Doc sat with Murphy. Addy looked at 10K and smiled at him,10 smiled back.

Vasquez and 10K started the car and drove ahead while Warren started the car and followed, both Vehicles traveled on towards the long road that was ahead of them.


End file.
